Degrassi: What If Paige and Zoe Met
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Set around the time of #ThrowbackThursday before the gala Paige wonders around her old high school of Degrassi when she runs into Zoë and both former queen bees have more in common than you think. Ps. Trigger warning


**I do not own Degrassi, this is a fluff/one shot**

Paige had just walked back into her old high school Degrassi as Marco said to her he will meet up with her later.

She couldn't believe that she was back the ultimate queen bee was back as she walked down the halls she once walked through many times all those years ago while she ruled the school back then. Paige passed the front steps pass the main entrance where she had that catfight with Manny Santos and now they were on good terms now.

Zoe Rivas starts to think what if she was confused then she realised she been never good with boys first Miles in Paris she only was into Miles because she knew Maya and Tristan liked him then there was Drew he had just broken up with Bianca over Thanksgiving then they were Zig he saved her from taking those pills, and she went on and won the court case.

While Zoe was thinking about all of this she was walking down the halls when she bumped into an older blonde "Oh my god I am so sorry" she turned to the lady.

"Hun don't be sorry and loving that dress its cute" Paige folded her arms across her chest as she looks at the younger brunette with a slight smile.

"This old thing thanks and I'm Zoe Rivas and you must be the famous Paige Michaelchuck its such an honour to finally meet you" Zoe put her hand out as Paige shakes the sixteen-year-old hand.

"My legacy still lives and this school changed a lot since I was here and its only been 6 years since I graduated". (in Degrassi timeline it would be 6 years)

Zoe nodded "Anyway I would love to talk about your time here... it's for an English project where you find a former alumni and get to know them and write up an essay about their experience here at Degrassi".

"Okay I'll help you and I have about 30 minutes before I have to meet up with my friend" Paige smiles as her and Zoe start to walk into a classroom which was the media immersion lab as Paige sat down in a chair.

"Alright then what was life like for the incoinc Paige Michaelchuck" Zoe asked as she sat down next to Paige.

"Well it was eventful for sure for starters I invented sprit squad, I was knowen as a bitch by many of my former classmates and I went through somthing tramaising that changed me but I became stronger"

"I can relate to that with the traumatised and being a bitch"

"Aww hun really can I ask only if you want to ofcouse"

Zoe noded "Yes ofcouse and I am ready... I was at a party last year and the next morning I woke up in a pool house not knowing what happend with my clohes on the floor".

Paige gave her a understanding look she knew what Zoe was talking about she herself had been sexually assaulted hold on Zoe arms "thank you for having the courage to speak up"

"Thank you Paige and can I ask has that happened to you".

"Sadly yes when I was 14 I took him to court but bad thing is that he got away with it he was found not guilty then that night I crashed my ex's car into my rapist car'

"You are one strong woman and you really crashed the monster's car"

"Yep I did" Paige noded as Zoe payed with her sleves of her top. Paige noticed "you okay hun"

"Yeah well no can I ask you somthing" she asked.

"Sure ask away"

"Have you ever liked girls" Zoe was nervous

"Yes and I even dated a girl we were from different worlds her name was Alex she was from the wrong side of the tracks and I was queen of Degrassi but we broke up then got back together when I dropped out of Banting but finally broke up a short time after winter break 2007" Paige says slightly smiling.

Zoe looked down "Oh... do you still love her." Paige didnt hestate "Yes but we both moved on I do still think about her wait are you"

Zoe then looked up and turned away "I-I dont know."

"Hun love is hard and especially at 16 but if you want to be happy the best thing is to accept and love yourself". Paige says softy at Zoe.

"Thank you for the talk Paige, I am so happy that I met you".

"Anytime oh and you are doing great be proud of yourself hun and it was so lovely to meet you" Paige stands up, shakes Zoe's hands and started to walk out the room but was stop by Zoe.

"Wait, The essay" Zoe reminded Paige which made the the former queen bee turned "Just use what I have told you and you will get an A plus" Pagie smiled before she turned away and walked away with confidence "New year, new look, new Paige" she said walking through the crowed down the halls of Degrassi community school.


End file.
